


Back to Basics

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah steps back and chooses how to fix her relationship with Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Basics

Dinah Lance would be the first one to admit that going back to bed with Ollie with all their history still behind them, mostly untouched by any serious talk, had not been her brightest moment.

He'd proved that within weeks, sleeping with Joanna Pierce, then refusing to own up to it. As if Dinah was neither a capable investigator, nor a friend to Jefferson and Bruce.

But, when the stakes rolled into the fate of not just their world, but the entire universe, Dinah found herself doing a lot of soul searching. It had nothing to do with Ollie's supposed chastity, or him buying Roy out of a bad situation, or all he did to first save Star City and then to save Mia's privacy.

When it boiled down to it, Dinah knew Ollie could be what she had wanted since she was nineteen. And by god this time they were going to make it...because she was through letting Ollie slide lower than he ought to be. It began with starting from a new place, absolving them both of their pasts, and letting the basics bleed back in.


End file.
